


TMI

by Erikthonius



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, PWP (Porn With Punchline)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikthonius/pseuds/Erikthonius
Summary: This is just a collection of ideas I've had about Solangelo that might be a little NSFW.  At present I have five chapters in mind, but you know those boys.  They may get into more shenanigans, and I may have to up the rating.  As more of their friends get sucked into their business, I'll add the appropriate tags.
Relationships: Mitchell/Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	1. Apollo's Gonna Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a collection of ideas I've had about Solangelo that might be a little NSFW. At present I have five chapters in mind, but you know those boys. They may get into more shenanigans, and I may have to up the rating. As more of their friends get sucked into their business, I'll add the appropriate tags.

There was a party at the Apollo table on this fine September day. Nico approached, a present under his arm. He was hoping that he could give it to his boyfriend and the two of them could sneak off for a little private time as a special treat for Will. This was, after all, the first time they’d celebrate his birthday as boyfriends. 

That plan was thwarted by the clamor at the table, which was laden with multiple cakes and covered in decorations.

Everyone at the table called a greeting to Nico and invited him to sample the many cakes.

“Wow,” he said. “Does your table do this for everybody’s birthday or is it just for Will?”

“Actually,” Austin drawled, “it’s my birthday as well.”

“Mine, too,” put in Tory, the newest member of the cabin.

“Mine’s tomorrow,” Kayla said around a mouthful of cake.

“Mine, too,” Nicki added.

“Mine was yesterday,” Augie said.

“Does your whole cabin have the same birthday?” Nico asked.

“No, we’re all mid-March babies.” said Joao, waving at Matt and Mia.

“Beware the ides of March,” Matt put in with a laugh.

When Nico gaped at them, Kayla said, “Think about it, Nico. Matt was born in South Africa, Joao is from Brazil.”

“And Mama was on tour in Argentina,” Mia explained, which explained nothing to Nico.

Nico was still confused.

Austin continued the explanation. “How long ago was the winter solstice?”

“Nine months...oh.”

Will said, “And south of the equator…”

“So you mean your dad…”

“Yeah, he takes advantage of his down time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to HonorH, who let some of her Apollo campers play in my yard. I hope to return them unscathed.


	2. That's Gonna Leave a Mark

Nico di Angelo was, unsurprisingly, kind of insecure early on in his relationship with Will Solace. In spite of Will’s protestations, even after his mother had written Nico a freaking love song to show him how much her son loved the guy, Nico was insecure. So one afternoon when Will was reaching up to get something off the top shelf in the infirmary closet and his shirt rode up…

“Nico, sweetie, what’s the matter?” Will saw the look of horror on his boyfriend’s face.

No words came out of his mouth. All he could do was point at Will’s torso. Finally, he did speak, and his voice was icy. “Where did you get that?”

Will was confused, Was it the shirt? No, it was his regular orange CHB T-shirt, He’d been wearing it for years. “Nico, babe, I don’t know what you mean.”

Nico lunged for him, pulling up the hem of his shirt. “That!” he said pointing to the red mark just above Will’s waistline. “Who gave that to you? I know I didn’t.’” His voice wavered between fury and tears.

Will was in shock. He had no idea...Hold on. He pulled Nico’s shirt up slightly, and, sure enough, there was an identical mark in exactly the same spot. Yeah, they’d been fooling around earlier that day, and he’d gotten a little carried away, but how to explain it to his outraged boyfriend?

“Nico, let me show you something.” He grabbed his boyfriend, mentally apologizing for what he was about to do. The Italian tried to pull away, but Will had pulled down the neck of his shirt and fastened his lips to that sensitive spot just below Nico’s collarbone.

In spite of himself, Nico moaned with pleasure. It was hard to be angry when Will was so demonstrative; usually Nico had to initiate, Will being so cautious of his boundaries. Then Will positioned the two of them in front of a mirror.

“Watch,” he said, pulling at his own neckline so that his collarbone was also exposed.

Nico looked into the mirror, watching as an identical bruise appeared as if by magic on his boyfriend’s body. Comprehension dawned.

“It’s your empathy, isn’t it?”

Will nodded. “I wasn’t sure, but I remembered putting that mark on you this morning when we were, ah, you know...”

“So everytime you give me a hickey...?”

The healer just nodded, and then saw the evil smile forming on his boyfriend’s face.

=====

That incident was never really discussed again, but several years later, when they had been living together for a while and their tastes became more sophisticated, Will was quite surprised when Nico added a riding crop to their private toy collection.

“There’s an experiment I’ve been wanting to try for a long time,” was all he said.


	3. Cold Hands, Warm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the "Mature" rating is earned in this chapter.

Austin first noticed it during that notorious three days in the infirmary. The last night that Nico had to spend there, Will had been sent to the Apollo cabin to catch up on his sleep, and Austin was the logical replacement. Unlike most Apollo kids, he was kind of a night owl, the life of a musician, don’t you know. Also, even though he didn’t have his brother’s medical powers (nobody else came close to Will in that department), his musical talents gave his singing of Dad’s hymns that extra healing oomph.

At any rate, that night, he went to Nico’s cot to take his vitals. Austin was pleased that the kid was a little less shy, at least around the Apollo campers. Even without Will’s years of singing the boy’s praises, Austin could see that Nico was basically a good kid and not at all bad looking, so if the rumors were correct about the latest developments, he was thrilled for both of them.

He put his hand out to take his patient’s pulse and saw that even though he was wary of touching people, Nico allowed him to take his wrist; in fact he put his smaller hand into Austin’s who dropped it in surprise.

“Sorry, man, I don’t have Will’s super powers. All I can do by touch is take your pulse.” He put two fingers on Nico’s wrist and silently counted, hoping he hadn’t spooked the kid by pulling back so suddenly, but man, it was like picking up an icicle. He kept talking to keep the atmosphere light and friendly.

“Your hand seems a little cool; is that normal?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Must be a Hades thing.”

“Makes sense, bro. Everybody says us Apollo kids are hot.” He grinned at his little innuendo, and Nico gave a tiny smile back.

Austin hadn’t thought about that for the last two years, but the night that Nico had to leave the campfire early (“Business for my father,” he said, poking Austin in the ribs with his finger to make him get out of the way), Austin jumped back. “Don’t do that, di Angelo! You’ll give me frostbite,” he called out, and Nico stuck out his tongue, before calling to Will, “See you in the morning.”

“Poor Will,” Kayla said, not a trace of sympathy in her voice. “I gotta ask though, when you guys spend the night in the Hades cabin,” and then added for the benefit of their younger siblings,”for therapeutic purposes, how do you get any sleep?” A couple of the older sibs shot her looks, so she added hastily, “I mean, if his feet are as cold as his hands, it must be like having a bunch of popsicles in the bed.”

Will didn’t reply. He wasn’t thinking about Nico hands or feet, although if anyone pressed that point, he’d say that the coolness was refreshing. No, he was thinking about another part of Nico’s body. Now that they were both seventeen, he thought about that a lot. That part was never cool to the touch. In casual contact, it was pleasantly warm, but there were those nights, oh, those nights where it was a fierce flame, a furnace that Will wanted to consume him.


	4. Full Disclosure

They sat under the trees. Mitchell had his head in Connor’s lap, and Connor stroked the pretty hair, careful not to muss it too much, lest Mitchell be cross with him. Malcolm sat facing them and looking at them as though they were bugs under his microscope.

“I really expect you to be jealous when he talks that way.” The blunt questioning tone was a characteristic of the Athena cabin, and Malclom was the worst about it, but everyone was used to it, so no-one minded.

“I don’t see the point in being jealous. I may not be Athena-smart, but I’m not stupid. And neither is Mitchell. In fact, when it comes to relationships, he’s got more smarts than your whole cabin.”

“Still,” Malcolm was obviously in his ‘note-taking’ phase and ignored the jibe. “I allow that there’s a lot about romance that I only know empirically, but I can see how possessive Connor is of you, so I’m surprised it doesn’t seem to bother him when you talk about how hot Nico is.”

It was, of course, at that moment that Will Solace came wandering through the woods. He was in search of certain medicinal herbs, but those words made him stop to listen.

“Excuse me, sweets, I have to take care of something.” Connor gently took his boyfriend’s head off his lap and rose to his feet. He walked off briskly as Mitchell sat up and looked at the son of Athena.

“Malcolm, sweetie” Mitchell spoke slowly, as if talking to a small child. “Connor knows me too well. First of all, there’s no point in lying to him. He knows that I think Nico is super hot. I mean, look at the boy! The brooding eyes, alabaster skin, the toned bod, that gorgeous ass of his.”

Will was, first and foremost, a pacifist. He’d never believed that he could solve anything by violence, but suddenly he found himself possessed of an urge to pummel the son of Aphrodite to a bloody pulp. No, fisticuffs were not his style, but he found his hand creeping toward the medical kit at his belt, the kit where he kept a Celestial bronze scalpel.

Mitchell went on, seemingly oblivious to the turbulent emotions his chatter was generating. “Connor also knows that, at least when it comes to relationships, I am the smartest person he knows. Now, I might not have the charmspeak of some of my sisters, but at this point in my life, I could seduce any man I want.”

At this point, Will was unconsciously undoing the clasp to the medical kit.

“Even a son of the Big Three,” Mitchell went on.

Will’s fingers were reaching for the scalpel.

“In addition to being the hottest boy at camp, Nico is one of my best friends, and I cherish that more than anything. Sure, I could charm him into a few nights of passion, but I know what kind of grudge he would hold when that wore off, and what is a little fun in the sack compared to losing a lifelong friendship?”

Connor rejoined the group as Mitchell finished, “Especially when I can have this hot piece of ass whenever I want it.” 

Malcolm still wasn’t satisfied. “Okay, I can see where Connor is okay with that, but aren’t you at least a little worried about Will when you talk about Nico like that? Especially when he’s in those bushes right over there,” he pointed in Will’s direction (so much for stealth), “and he always carries that scalpel with him.”

Will pulled his hand out of his kit and looked at his empty fingers in surprise as Connor carelessly tossed a glittering blade from hand to hand. “Got that all taken care of,” he said, looking at his boyfriend adoringly.


	5. Medical Research

Will was curious about all things medical. He knew that he was first and foremost a healer. He had inherited his father’s medical skills, and he was determined to be the best healer he could be. This meant that he was always looking for new medical knowledge. Chiron was a wonderful teacher, but there was always more to learn.

Between the Athena cabin’s love of books and the ability of the Hermes cabin to acquire anything (for a price), his early years at Camp Half Blood didn’t lack for medical textbooks, but as he got older, he discovered that the latest information wasn’t being put into printed books and journals so much anymore. This was a problem.

Use of the internet was severely restricted at camp. The tendency of technology to attract the attention of monsters combined with the dangers of letting ADHD teenagers (many of whom had godly powers) loose on the internet had Chiron and Mr. D. agreeing that random browsing of the web was to be discouraged.

Will was stymied until he discovered that there was one computer that was both monster-safe and unrestricted, thanks to the hardware skills of Nyssa and the hacking skills of Cecil. Cecil was his best friend, and lent a sympathetic ear when Will pleaded that, given the number of extraordinary surgeries he was already expected to perform and the vast knowledge of infections, poisons, and curses he had to treat on a regular basis, he really did need access to as much information as possible.

Chiron saw the sense in this, and Mr. D. just said, “Fine, fine, let Sorenson use the Gargle or whatever it’s called.”

Will was a responsible young man and didn’t abuse the privilege. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending), there was a brief outbreak of UTIs. He was a little behind on his urology, so he delved into that subject as diligently as he did all of his medical work.

As it happened, this was shortly after Nico’s seventeenth birthday, so what he was learning about the prostate came in handy.

“Ai, dei sopra e sotto! [Oh, gods above and below!} Where did you learn to do that?” his boyfriend moaned in delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. I may add chapters at later dates as ideas occur to me (or are suggested).


	6. Tasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that moves the rating up to explicit. You have been warned. If you don't want to see it. DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!

When Nico got hurt, the entire Apollo cabin knew not to give him ambrosia. It just didn’t work on him, especially when he’d worn himself out from over-using his Underworld powers. No, only the best care for the cabin’s “mascot,” and that was usually unicorn draught, although gatorade and Kit Kats were also useful.

After many chats over lunch, Kayla theorized that it related to the fact that the godly food didn’t have much of a taste for the boy. For every other demigod, the flavor of ambrosia brought back the best memories of childhood, but Nico couldn’t remember that much of his past after, at his father’s bidding, Alecto had introduced Nico and his sister to the waters of the River Lethe.

There were many discussions about how that might affect the potency of the Olympian cure-all, and a couple of campers from the Athena cabin would wander over to join in as the talk got more and more technical. At this point, Nico would completely lose interest and pass the time by making goo-goo eyes at the head counsellor of the Apollo cabin, to the amusement of Will’s siblings.

More than just goo-goo eyes. He’d been in a relationship with his significant annoyance for over two years now. They were well past the “holding hands and fond gazes” stage (although that never got old.) But in the privacy of cabin 13, they were more than willing to take advantage of the combination of teenage hormones and being over the age of consent.

The thing was, in Nico’s opinion, not that he had anything to compare it to, but what the Hades, the son of Apollo was a fantastic kisser. He had firm full lips, he always knew what to do with his tongue, his strong arms wrapped around Nico so well, no wonder he felt like just melting into his boyfriend every time they kissed.

It was the height of summer when they’d come back from an afternoon on the canoe lake. They lay together on Nico’s bunk, wearing only swimming trunks, their bodies pressed together and their lips joined. Maybe it was Nico’s hot Italian blood taking over, but he pulled back from Will’s mouth. The blond’s sigh of disappointment was replaced by a “mew” of delight when Nico began kissing his way down the other boy’s neck.

As he moved further down, the mew was replaced by a moan, especially when he lingered on the sun tattoo on Will’s pectoral. Nico savored the feel of muscle under his tongue, grateful that Will had been spending more time on the archery range. The moan gave way to a bark of laughter as Nico ran his tongue around Will’s navel. He lightly kissed the trail of fine blond hair that ran down from that navel and savored his boyfriend’s sharp intake of breath as he pushed down the trunks to let the engorged member pop up.

Nico had been thinking about doing this for a while now, at first surprised at his own thoughts and desires, but now eager to try it, so he didn’t hesitate to rap his hand around the long shaft and run his tongue over the tip. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but there was a pleasantly salty taste. Even better than the taste was the sound of Will’s voice moaning out his name. All hesitation was gone. He took the whole big thing in his mouth, no easy thing, as Apollo had obviously gifted his children in that department, and ran his lips up and down while Will kept repeating his name in an increasingly breathy voice.

Somehow Nico managed to pull back just in time for a spurt of white to jet from Will’s cock. He was pleased to see that the pearly liquid came out with enough force to reach all the way to Will’s neck. Will himself didn’t seem to be able of noticing much, his eyes somewhat glazed and his breath coming in ragged pants. On an urge that seemed entirely foreign to him, Nico put his tongue to the line of white. He was shocked to find that he really liked the taste. It was salty and musky with a citrusy taste that made him think of sunlight. 

“What are you doing?” Will asked him in a breathy voice.

“You taste delicious,” Nico said with a grin.

Will pulled him close and they both hummed contentedly.

Such is the life of demigods, bliss one day and the next…

It was sparring practice. Nico was up against Sherman, and Paolo was going against Harley. Sherman was a good sparring partner. As a son of Ares, he was skilled with blades, and his strength and size made Nico have to keep on his toes. They were hard at it when a shrill cry and a string of Brazilian curses distracted him. He turned and saw that Paolo was clutching his arm, while Harley, close to tears, was scrabbling on the ground to pick something up. Nico realized that it was Paolo’s hand that Harley was reaching for. The son of Hephaestus had cut it clean off with one of his awkward sword swings.

It was then that Nico became aware of a stinging feeling in his arm and Sherman’s babbled apologies.

“Oh, dude, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t stop my swing when you turned to check on those guys.” Sherman had accidentally given Nico a deep cut on his forearm.

Of course the Apollo cabin was on the job. Will came up to him just long enough to assess the damage. “Sorry, babe,” he apologized.

Nico gestured at him to keep going. “I know, you need to put Paolo’s hand back on first. Just no checking out your handiwork later at dinner,” he added with a grin. That was an old issue, one that they’d both come to laugh at by now.

“Tory, can you handle this?” Will called out to his youngest brother, who was doing a field medicine course this summer.

“On it, Will,” the young son of Apollo called back as he approached Nico to examine the wound. 

“It looks clean. Here, eat this and it will heal right up.” He handed Nico a square of ambrosia.

Nico knew that it wouldn’t really work, but he knew that Tory had a little bit of a crush on him and he was solicitous of his feelings (as he was of all the Apollo campers) so he ate the square.

Kayla looked over from where she was helping Will reattach Paolo’s severed hand and started to call out to Tory to use a different medication, but she stopped as she saw the wound heal itself.

“It worked!” she said, surprised.

Nico’s surprise was even greater. The ambrosia had a taste. A taste he knew. A taste he’d always remember, salty, musky, with a citrusy taste that made him think of sunlight.


End file.
